Black Rose
by xdeidara-itachix
Summary: Kiari holds the unique power of the Black Rose within her but can she keep it safe from the one person trying to steal it from her while trying to avenge her family at the same time?With her dog Shiro at her side and friends from Akatsuki, she just might.
1. Kama

**Hey everyone. So, this is the first chapter of the first story i had ever made into a fanfiction but it has been completley redone since the first version was crappy. I made it when i was a complete amature and even worse at spelling than i am right now, and that's saying something! So enjoy the story cause i know i enjoyed remaking it. :)**

* * *

The wind blew softly, making the field of wild flowers sway. Kiari stood in this beautiful field and stared at the flowers all around her. She started to dance and skip, making petals spring into the wind and fly away.

"Good-bye!" Kiari waved good-bye to the flower petals dancing in the sky.

Suddenly, the little five-year-old stopped. She felt the presence of another. She turned around and saw a large man with blood red hair and black eyes walking in the field. Kiari didn't know this man but her father talked about a man; that looked just like him, before.

The man had a hawk on his shoulder. It was very sinister looking in Kiari's eyes. The man was wearing a black kimono shirt with a gold sash and black pants. Judging by his head band, he was from the Village Hidden in the Flames.

The man looked at Kiari as he past her. When he was three feet away from her, he stopped. He turned to Kiari and smiled. "Hello there," he said to her with a deep voice. "What's your name?"

"Kiari." Kiari replied shyly. She never took kindly to strangers.

"That's a nice name. My name is Kama and this is Kurai," he said pointing to his hawk. Kama picked a flower and gave it to Kiari. "Don't get into too much trouble, ok?" With that, he walked off.

Kiari noticed that he was walking in the direction of her house. She followed the man from afar, hiding herself in the tall grass and wild flowers.

Kama stopped at Kiari's house and knocked o n the door. Her father opened the door and his expression was not welcoming. "Good to see you, Kumo." Kama smiled.

"Get away from this place, Kama," Kumo growled. "You are not welcome here."

"I came to speak with you." Kama said ignoring what Kumo had said.

Kumo sighed. "Fine, come with me." Kama followed Kumo inside the house.

Kiari wasn't liking this at all. She ran to the house and walked in. "Hello Kiari!" Her mother chimed.

"Hi mommy, where's daddy?" Kiari asked her.

"Oh, he's having an important conversation right now sweetie. I don't think you should bother him." Her mother told her.

"Oh, ok." Kiari sighed and headed for her room.

"Hey there Kiari, why so glum?" Her big brother, Hiro, asked her.

"I want to know what daddy's doing." She replied.

"Aw, don't worry about it Ari." Hiro smiled. "I'm sure it's just boring grown-up stuff."

Moments later, there was an explosion at the other end of the house. Hiro put his arms around Kiari protectively to keep anything from harming her.

There was a blood curdling scream and the smell of burning flesh. "MOMMY!" Kiari screamed.

The door to their room burst open and a wave of heat came in. Their father came in and he was severely burned. "You two have to get out of here!" He yelled.

"What about you?" Hiro asked.

"That's not important! What's important," Kumo put his hand on Kiari's neck and it started to glow brightly. Once it stopped, Kumo removed his hand to reveal a mark that looked like a black rose on Kiari's neck. "Is that the Black Rose gets away safely."

"You gave it to her?" Hiro asked.

"I made this decision long ago, Hiro. Please respect it and get Kiari out of here!" Their father commanded. Hiro nodded and picked up Kiari.

"Come with us daddy!" Kiari pleaded.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but I can't." Her father told her. Hiro jumped out the window of the room and started running.

"NO! DADDY!!" Kiari shrieked as she reached out to her father.

"I'm sorry." Kumo whispered before the house exploded with flames. Little coals were flying everywhere and some landed in Kiari's eyes.

"AHG!" she screamed in pain.

"Ari!" Hiro put her down. "What happened? Are you ok?"

"It's burning my eyes!!" Kiari screamed. Hiro pinned her down.

"This is going to hurt." He warned. Hiro opened her eyelids and took out the little coals. Kiari was screaming the whole time. "There."

"I can't see!" Kiari cried.

"Don't worry, your vision will come back soon." Hiro said as he gave Kiari a piggy back ride.

Kiari sobbed quietly for a while. Her eyes started to swirl with neon purple colors. Her iris's turned neon purple and her vision slowly came back. "I can see." She whispered.

"See? What did I tell you." Her brother smiled thinking he was right but he wasn't.

* * *

**I know this sin't the best chapter i've ever made but it's much better than the first so please tell me what you think of the story so far! R&R!!! Thanks.**


	2. Do you like waffles?

**YAY! Second chapter! I'm so proud of myself...well not really since i've gone up to about 70 something chapters in my hit story but anyway, read the chapter and see what you think ;3**

* * *

Kiari and her brother stopped in Konoha. Their father was good friends with the 3rd Hokage so they were welcome.

"Why hello Hiro and Kiari," The Hokage smiled. "What brings you here? How are your mother and father?"

"They've been killed," Hiro replied as he put Kiari down. "They perished in a fire created by Kama and it destroyed our home."

The Hokage was shocked that his good friend and his wife were killed. He was silent for some time before he spoke. "The Black Rose is gone then?" He asked.

"No," Hiro replied as he turned to Kiari, who was quietly sitting on a chair and looking out the window. "Father passed it on to Kiari before we escaped the house."

"I see," the Hokage walked over to Kiari and looked at the black rose on her neck. Then he noticed that her eyes were different from the last time he saw her. "Kiari, did anything happen to your eyes during the incident at your home?" He asked her.

Kiari nodded. "Little coals burned my eyes and Brother got them out but I couldn't see anything." She explained.

"Hm," The Hokage turned to Hiro. "It appears as if the Black Rose has taken over her vision since she lost it after her eyes had been burned."

"What? It can do that?" Hiro asked.

"Yes, that and more. Why do you think Kama has been chasing your father for it?" The Hokage asked. Hiro was silent. "Anyway, we must protect the Black Rose at any cost."

"Then let me have it. I can protect it better than Kiari." Hiro offered.

"No, Kiari will keep it in her possession. That was your father's wish. "The Hokage told him.

"But Hokage-sama! She's five!" Hiro yelled.

"It doesn't matter, Hiro!" The Hokage snapped. "You will respect your father's wishes and that is final."

"Yes Hokage-sama." Hiro hung his head slightly.

Kiari had no idea what was going on. She just watched as her brother stormed out of the Hokage's office, leaving her alone with him. She started to get teary because her brother left what her. "Brother…" she sobbed.

"Do not worry, Kiari," said the Hokage in a comforting tone. "We will find your brother but in the meantime, someone should look after you."

"Will you?" Kiari asked.

"Unfortunately, no," The Hokage replied. He thought for a moment then came up with the perfect person. "Get Kakashi and tell him that I have a mission for him." The Hokage ordered one of the ninja that were in the room.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." The ninja bowed and left the room.

"Who's Kakashi?" Kiari asked.

"He's a skilled ninja that will be taking care of you from now on." The Hokage explained.

"What about Brother?" Kiari started to get teary-eyed again.

"Don't worry, we'll find him. I promise."

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" A man with silvery grey hair asked as he walked into the room. He was wearing an ANBU outfit and was wearing some sort of animal mask.

"Yes, I have an A-rank mission for you," The Hokage replied. "You must take care of this child."

Kakashi had a little anime sweat drop. "Hokage-sama, if you don't mind my asking, why is this an A-rank mission?" He asked.

"This is no ordinary child, Kakashi. This is the child of Kumo Kuro and the new holder of the Black Rose." The Hokage told Kakashi.

Kakashi went wide-eyed and stared at Kiari. "But isn't Kumo the holder for the Black Rose?"

"Kumo is dead." The Hokage said bluntly. Kakashi fell silent.

"Daddy…" Kiari started to sob again. The Hokage picked her up and gave her to Kakashi.

"You must protect her from Kama. He may not know if the girl holds the Black Rose but we can't take any chances," The Hokage explained. "This mission will take years since you are going to be taking care of her. Come to me if there are any problems. Good luck."

Kiari stopped crying and wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck and got more comfortable. Kakashi walked out of the room and started heading for home. He couldn't believe he had been chosen to take care of a little girl with deadly powers that she doesn't even know how to use. "Why me?" Kakashi asked himself.

He opened the door to his house and put the sleeping Kiari on the couch. Kakashi didn't know what to do since he never had kids of his own before. He covered her with a blanket so she wouldn't get cold and went off to bed himself.

A couple hours later, Kiari woke up in a strange little house that she didn't know. She got up and tried looking for Kakashi. She opened a door to a room and found him sleeping in his bed.

She quietly walked up to the side of the bed and started shaking him. "What?" Kakashi grumbled.

"Can I sleep with you?" Kiari asked him.

"Fine." Kakashi sighed. Kiari smiled and walked to the other side of the bed so she could get in the bed.

Once she got in the bed she was able to get a better look at Kakashi. He was wearing a black mask that covered from his nose down. He had a scar over his left eye and that eye looked like it had the Uchiha clan's Sharingan.

"Are you an Uchiha, Kakashi-sempai?" Kiari asked.

"No." He replied.

"Oh… why do you wear that mask to bed?"

"Because I feel like it."

"Oh… I like your hair."

Kakashi laughed. "Thank you. Now go to sleep."

"Ok. Good night Kakashi-sempai."

"Good night Kiari-kun."

Kiari woke up before Kakashi the next morning and decided to make breakfast for them. She slipped out of bed and went into the kitchen.

"Let's see," she said to herself. "If I were Waffle Mix, where would I be?" She looked around and saw some cupboards above the counter. "I think I would be in there."

She pushed a chair over to the counter so she could get to the cupboards. Once she did, she opened every one of them in search for the Waffle Mix. "Oh! There it is!" she exclaimed. "Oh boy! And it's the 'Just add water' kind, too. Now where could the waffle maker be?"

Kakashi woke up to the smell of waffles and maple syrup. "Oh great. She destroyed the kitchen." Kakashi mumbled as he got out of bed.

As he walked into the kitchen he saw Kiari sitting at one end of the kitchen table eating waffles with maple syrup.

"Hi Kakashi-sempai!" Kiari waved. "I made you some waffles." She pointed to a plate with three waffles and a glass of orange juice at the other end of the table she was sitting at. "I did make a mess but I cleaned it up so you wouldn't get mad at me." Kiari hopped down from her chair and put her plate on the kitchen counter. "The waffle maker is still messy, though."

"I-It's ok. I'll clean that up." Kakashi said slightly dumbfounded. He couldn't believe that a five-year-old made him waffles.

"Ok, I'm going to the toilet now. You can eat." Kiari walked off leaving Kakashi confused and still dumbfounded.

Kakashi ate his breakfast and cleaned the small mess that was left. "I wonder what else she can do by herself; it would make this mission a hell of a lot easier." Kakashi said to himself.

"Can we go shopping?" Kiari asked from behind him. "I need more clothes."

"Oh right, that's all you have," Kakashi said as he turned to her and looked at her dirty black t-shirt, that went down to her knees, and her ripped shorts. "Ok, let's go get you some clothes."

"Toys too?"

"I guess so." Kakashi smiled.

"Yay!" Kiari cheered. She ran to the door. "Come on Kakashi-sempai! Hurry up!"

"Alright, I'm coming." Kakashi called.

They started walking to the Market Place. It was a beautiful sunny day. No clouds and the wind kept you cool. There were a lot of people so Kiari held Kakashi's hand so she wouldn't get lost.

* * *

**R&R. I really don't have anything more to say. I'm too lazy to write any more of this author's note right now...blah...**


	3. What is the Black Rose?

**This chapter is quite uneventful. Nothing really happens but they explain what the Black Rose is a little. So just a little heads up on this chapter being boring :P**

* * *

Kakashi bought Kiari some new clothes in one store but he lost her after a little while.

"Kiari!" Kakashi called.

"Over here!" she called back. Kakashi found her in the toy section of the little store. She was holding a plush dog. "Isn't he cute?"

"Would you like me to buy him for you?" Kakashi asked.

"Really?" Kiari asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Sure," Kakashi smiled.

"Oh thank you Kakashi-sempai!" Kiari hugged him.

"Your welcome, now let's go buy this little guy and head to the park."

"Ok!"

Kakashi bought the plush dog and they started heading for the park. The park was filled with kids. Kiari hadn't been with other kids for a while so she was a bit shy.

"Do you want to swing on the swings?" Kakashi asked her.

"Yeah." Kiari started walking to the swings. There was another boy on the swings when Kiari sat down. He was about four years old and he had bluish-black hair. His mom was pushing him on the swing.

"Here, I'll push you." Kakashi said as he started pushing Kiari on the swing.

"Higher!" Kiari exclaimed. She was having fun. It was like she was flying.

"Hello Kakashi. Is that little girl your daughter?" The woman pushing the little boy on the swings asked.

"No, her parents were killed recently so I'm taking care of her now." Kakashi replied.

"Oh, how sad. At least she has you." The woman smiled. Kiari stopped her swing.

"Can I go play with the others?" she asked.

"Why don't you play with my son, Sasuke?" The woman asked.

"Ok," Kiari smiled and walked over to Sasuke, who was now quietly sitting on his swing. "Hi Sasuke-kun. I'm Kiari."

"Hi," He said shyly.

"Do you want to play?" Kiari asked him.

"Ok."

They walked to the sandbox and started digging holes and making castles.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Kiari asked Sasuke.

"A big brother." Sasuke replied.

"Me too!" Kiari smiled. "His name is Hiro."

"My brother is Itachi."

Kiari giggled. "Itachi is a funny name."

"No it's not, Kiari is a funny name." Sasuke grumbled.

"It's not funny!" Kiari yelled. "That guy is funny!" she pointed to some guy.

"And he's funny." Said Sasuke pointing to some other guy. They started laughing.

The day went by fast and it was time for Kiari to go home. "Good-bye Sasuke-kun!" Kiari waved.

"Good-bye Kiari-chan!" Sasuke waved back.

"Did you have fun today?" Kakashi asked her.

"Yeah! I had lots of fun!" Kiari replied happily.

"That's good."

"Did you have fun Kakashi-sempai?" Kiari asked.

"Yes I did."

"That's good." Kiari smiled. Kiari was silent for some time until she asked a very out-of-the-blue question. "Can you teach me how to be a ninja?"

"Why are you asking all of a sudden?" Kakashi asked.

"'Cause I know you're a ninja and Sasuke-kun said that he's going to be a ninja just like his big brother. Now I want to be a ninja just like my daddy and big brother." Kiari replied.

"Alright, I'll teach you. You'll need to learn how to control the Black Rose anyway." Kakashi replied.

"What is the Black Rose?" Kiari asked.

"In some sense, it's a kekkei genkai, a blood-line trait that can be passed down. It heightens your hearing, vision, smell, and every other sense. It also heightens your brain capacity so you can remember things much easier. If you train hard enough, you'll be able to levitate things with your mind and read the minds of others but that takes years of training and patience. What people know the Black Rose for is that it can change your appearance and you'll have five times the power you already have when you're in that state but it's very hard to control." Kakashi explained.

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff." Kiari said in amazement.

"Yes but there is only one Black Rose and since it's not a real kekkei genkai, someone else other than the Kuro clan can have it. Which is why Kama wants it."

"That guy is mean…" Kiari hung her head.

"But I'll train you so you can fight him one day."

"Ok." Kiari smiled.

"Now, let's get to bed once we get home."

Kiari nodded.

They got home soon after and Kiari was so tired that she fell asleep on the couch as soon as she sat down with her new plush toy in her arms.


	4. Meeting Squad 7

**TIME SKIP!!! **

**Need i say more?**

**Yes i do. Any of the jutsu that Kiari uses, i made it up so it's not real and if it is real, then sorry about that and i need a bigger imagination. :P**

* * *

Years of training went by and Kiari was getting stronger by the day. Kakashi trained her every day he didn't have any other missions. He quit being part of ANBU and is now the leader of squad 7.

Today, Kiari was going to meet Kakashi's squad for the first time. They just came back from a mission in the Village Hidden in the Mist. Kakashi told her all about it and it sounded pretty intense.

"Would any of them be able to be some sort of a challenge to me?" Kiari asked.

"I'm not sure. I doubt it since you passed the Chunin exam a couple years back." Kakashi shrugged as they walked to the training grounds.

"I'm pretty talented, aren't I?"

"Yes you are."

"I learned from the best." Kiari smiled.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're late!!" Yelled a blond-haired boy with orange clothes.

"Sheesh, you can see and hear that guy from miles away. I'm guessing that's Naruto?"

"Good guess Kiari-kun." Kakashi smirked.

"Kakashi-sensei, who's this?" Sakura asked as she stared at Kiari.

"This is my daughter, Kiari." Kakashi replied.

Naruto and Sakura exploded with questions. "When did this happen? Who's the mother? Why didn't you tell us? Is her mom hot? Is Kiari a bastard? Why doesn't she look anything like you?"

"I am not a bastard!" Kiari yelled.

"Kiari isn't my biological daughter. She's my adopted daughter." Kakashi explained.

"Oh." Naruto and Sakura fell silent since Kakashi burst their bubble.

"What wonderful first impressions everybody is making so far." Kiari said sarcastically.

"You've already had a first impression for Sasuke." Kakashi told her.

"I have?" Kiari asked looking over at Sasuke. Then she remembered playing in the park all the time when they were younger. They stopped when his clan was killed. "You!" Kiari exclaimed as she pointed at Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked her.

"We used to play together when we were kids." Kiari explained.

"That was you?" Sasuke asked sounding slightly surprised.

"Mhm," Kiari nodded. Sasuke didn't say anything after that.

"So Kiari-san," Sakura started. "Why did you come here?"

"I wanted to see if any of you were a challenge to me." Kiari replied.

"Alright! I'll be a challenge for sure! Believe it!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I won't believe it until it's true," Kiari smirked. "Bring it on!"

"Shadow Clone jutsu!" Naruto yelled. About five more of him appeared. "Let's go!" They ran at Kiari with Kunai's in their hands. Once they were close enough, Kiari took out her katana and got rid of the shadow clones in one swift movement. Seconds later she had the blade of the katana at Naruto's throat.

"Too slow." Kiari put her katana back in the sheath. "I knew it was going to be easy."

"How do you know?" Naruto asked. "What if I was just going easy on you?"

"You three just became ninja not too long ago. I've been a Chunin for a couple years now." Kiari told him.

"You're a Chunin?!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes and stop yelling." Kiari sighed.

"I'll challenge you." Sasuke said stepping forward.

"I wouldn't underestimate him, Kiari." Kakashi warned her.

"Thanks for the advice." Kiari got into her fighting position.

Right off the bat, Sasuke did some hand signs. "Fire style: Fire Ball jutsu!" A ball of fire went straight for Kiari.

It seemed as though Kiari was panicking the way she dodged the attack. Sasuke appeared behind her and before he got her she whacked him with the blunt end of her katana.

Sasuke jumped back. "Well, if a direct attack won't work…" He did the same hand signs as before. "Fire style: Fire Ball jutsu."

"Shit," Kiari did some hand signs. "Black Hole jutsu!" A large black hole appeared in front of Kiari and sucked up the fireball.

"What the hell?" Sasuke mumbled to himself. Then a black hole appeared behind him. Kiari pulled him out of the way before the fireball hit him.

Kiari brought Sasuke closer to her and put a kunai to the back of his neck. "Never use another fire jutsu around me ever again." She whispered in his ear. She let go of him and walked off.

"I doubt you'll get that childhood friendship back now," Kakashi sighed. "She hates fire."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"When she was five, her parents were killed in a fire that destroyed her home," Kakashi started. "She loved her father more than anything and she watched him perish in the flames. She also went blind that night because of the flaming coals. Every time there was a fire around her after that night, she would start toe tremble in fear that she would suffer the same fate as her parents."

"Wait, you said she went blind that night but when she was fighting Naruto and Sasuke it seemed as though she could see just fine." Sakura pointed out.

"Have any of you heard of the Kuro clan's sacred Black Rose?" Kakashi asked them.

"Yes, people in the village have been talking about it for years and saying that a young girl holds it now… Hey wait! Are you saying that Kiari holds the Black Rose?" Sakura asked. Kakashi nodded. "So the Black Rose's power took over her eyes so she would be able to see again."

"Yes but there's a downside," Kakashi sighed. "When her chakra level drops to a low amount, she loses her vision."

"Wow. That sucks." Naruto crossed his arms. Sasuke didn't say anything.

"I think we're done for the day." Said Kakashi.

"But we hardly did anything!" Naruto yelled.

"Then think of this as a day off." Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kiari was walking through Konoha when Kakashi appeared behind her. "What do you want?" Kiari asked not even bothering to turn around.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. I know how you get after any encounter with fire." Kakashi replied.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone." Kiari scoffed.

"Kiari. I may not be the father you loved dearly but I want you to know that you have a family that cares about you." Kakashi told her.

"What family?" Kiari asked as she turned to face him. "You? You're all that I have as a family. You and Shiro."

Shiro is a ninja dog Kakashi had given to Kiari when she was nine. He's as big as a border collie and won't get any bigger. Most of his fur was a beautiful red but his under-belly and chin were white.

"My real family was killed and Brother ran away… and no one ever found him. The Kuro clan has faded." Kiari started walking away. Kakashi didn't stop her, he knew she missed her real family and she'd pout about it for a few hours then she'd go back the sarcastic pain-in-the-ass he knows and loves.

* * *

**So now you have a feel of what the older Kiari is like. Of course her character will develope better in time but right now it's jut what i needed to start off the real good stuff in the story. I hope you've enjoyed this story so far. You should be at least a little bit interested in it if you've kept reading it this far. Thanks again! ~XDeidara**

**And thank you ItachiX for being my "editor"/mobile spell checker/supporter for all of my stories/and a good friend. Thanks for being there!**


	5. My name is Kiari Kuro!

**This chapter will be much more interesting than chapter 4. Trust me on that one.**

* * *

Kiari sat in front of the memorial stone staring at the names of her parents. Kumo Kuro and Hikari Kuro.

"I thought I would find you here." Said a voice from behind her. She turned around and saw Shiro.

"I'm easy to read." Kiari smiled slightly.

"Are you done pouting yet? It's been three hours." Shiro asked.

"Almost. Five more minutes." Kiari replied. Shiro just shook his head.

"I may not be human but I know mourning all the time isn't good for you." Shiro said as he sat beside her.

"I don't to it all the time. Just every now and then." Kiari pointed out.

"Whatever."

There was a long silence until Kiari spoke again. "I'm going to find Kama." She whispered hugging her knees close to her.

"Are you serious!?" Shiro yelled. "No one knows where he is or if he knows that you have the Black Rose! If you go looking for him he'll know for sure and kill you for it."

"I'll kill him before he even gets a chance to get remotely close to me." Kiari said.

"Not if I tell Kakashi about your plan." Shiro warned her.

"You won't be able to do that," Kiari smirked. "Because you're coming with me."

"What? No. Don't even think about dragging me into this, Kiari." Shiro said viciously shaking his head.

"I thought about it, talked about it, and now I'm going to make you do it because you're my ninja dog and you should be obeying me like a good boy." Kiari said to him.

"Oh come on! This is a suicide mission!" Shiro started whining.

"Not if we have the Black Rose on our side," Kiari said as she got up. "Come on Shiro. You said yourself that we needed to go on an adventure."

"Yeah but I never meant we should go find Kama! That's idiotic!"

"No one said I wasn't an idiot." Kiari shrugged. She started walking to the gates of Konoha.

"Fine, since you're my master I'll go with you."

"Thanks Shiro," Kiari hugged him. "Oh wow your fur is soft."

"Uh, thanks?"

"You're welcome." Kiari smiled. They left the village and started looking for Kama.

Hours passed and they didn't find anyone. They kept moving even at night. That's when they started to find some ninja but every one of them didn't even know who Kama was.

"Oh come on! Doesn't anybody know who Kama is!?" Kiari yelled in frustration.

"Kama? That sounds familiar, un." Said a voice above Kiari and Shiro.

"Huh?" Kiari looked up and saw some guy wearing a black cloak with red clouds. He had long blond hair and some of it was covering his left eye. "Is that cloak a fashion statement or what?"

"Nice to meet you, too, un." He said sarcastically as he jumped down from the strangely large, clay colored bird he was on.

"Sarcasm, finally, someone who speaks my language," Kiari smirked. "What's with the really long hair? People are going to mistake you for a girl, you know."

"I've had that happen before but I like it long, un." The guy crossed his arms.

"Nice, anyway, my name's Kiari." Kiari put out her hand.

"Deidara." Deidara was going to shake her hand but Kiari retreated when she saw that he had a mouth on his hand.

"Holy shit! What the hell is that?" She asked getting creeped out.

"They don't bite." Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Can I ask why you have more than one mouth?" Kiari asked.

"Didn't give me much of a choice there did you, un?" Deidara smirked. "Anyway, didn't you want to know where Kama is or something?"

"Oh right! Do you know where he is?" Kiari asked.

"I just know that he was going north looking for a girl or boy that holds the Black Rose, un." Deidara replied.

"Thank you Deidara-san." Kiari bowed and ran off with Shiro.

"You're welcome, un." Deidara said quietly.

"That boy was strange." Shiro said to Kiari.

"I thought he was pretty cute." Kiari smiled slightly.

"You always go for older men don't you?" Shiro asked her.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing but I remember a couple years back you had a crush on Asuma-sama. That's not right in my book. He's old and… bearded." Shiro had an anime sweat drop.

"Ok, that was only for a little while and I thought we were never going to talk about that." Kiari sounded embarrassed.

"Sorry. I just had to point that out." Shiro started to smirk.

"Whatever, let's just try to find Kama." Kiari mumbled.

Another couple of hours went by and they started to get tired. They decided to sleep for the rest of the night. Kiari slept with her back against a tree and Shiro curled up beside her.

Shiro woke Kiari the next morning. "I thought I heard the sound of burning wood." He whispered.

"What?" Kiari got up and looked around. "Where?"

"Follow me." Shiro started running and Kiari followed. They came to a clearing that was completely burned. Ashes covered the ground and whatever was left of the trees were little black sticks poking out of the ground. A man was standing in the middle of it all, smiling at the master piece he created.

"Kama." Kiari growled.

"Don't do anything stupid, Kiari." Shiro whispered but it was too late. She had already started charging at him with her katana. "KIARI!"

"You bastard!" Kiari yelled, lunging her katana at Kama.

"What?" Kama seemed surprised that someone was attacking him so suddenly. He got out of the way just in time before he was impaled by Kiari's katana. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kiari Kuro, daughter of the great ninja Kumo Kuro!" Kiari replied with pride in her voice.

Kama smirked. "So you're the little girl I met in that meadow 8 years ago. You're all grown up now."

"You killed my parents and now I'm here to kill you!" Kiari yelled.

"Oh, this should be fun." Kama laughed.

"RAW!" Kiari lashed out with her katana but she never got Kama.

"Coming at me with anger as your source of strength is weak." Kama sighed. He threw about ten kunai at Kiari.

Kiari put her hand out and every one of them stopped as they were engulfed with a purple and black aura. "Anger isn't my only source of strength." She smirked as she sent the kunai back at him.

While Kama was distracted with the kunai, Shiro came up behind him and bit a good chunk off his right leg. "AAHHG!" Kama yelled in pain.

"Good work Shiro!" Kiari smirked. "Now I'm going to – AHG!" Kiari felt as if her back was in flames. She turned around and saw a dog made of pure fire. It had clawed her back and while creating the wounds, it was burning them at the same time.

"Stupid dog!" Kama whammed Shiro in the head, knocking him unconscious.

"Shiro!" Kiari shrieked. She tried running to him but the fire dog pinned her to the ground burning her skin. "AHG!"

"You stupid girl," Kama growled. "You thought you could beat me?"

An explosion went off not too far from them. "Get away from her." Said an unfamiliar voice.

"Can I use my art on him Danna?" That voice sounded like Deidara.

"Fine, you do that while I tend to the girl." Said the other voice. A figure came and got rid of the fire dog.

"Shiro…" Kiari mumbled.

"Shh," said the voice calmly. "Your dog will be fine. Just trust me."

"No, I don't know you!" Kiari started to squirm.

"Just keep still for a moment." He said. Kiari saw the figure kneeling beside her and it had a needle.

"Needle!" Kiari tried to get up but the figure pinned her down like the fire dog.

"Calm down," he said in a soothing voice. "It will be over quickly."

"Please don't kill me." Kiari pleaded.

"I'm not going to kill you," he said as he stuck the needle in her arm. "My name is Sasori."

"K… Kiari…" Kiari felt tired. She drifted off to sleep.

"Sasori no Danna!" Deidara called.

"What?" Sasori asked as he started to treat Kiari's wounds.

"I was able to save the dog but Kama got away, un." Deidara told him.

"We'll deal with him later. Right now we should get this girl to the base." Sasori said as he finished bandaging Kiari's wounds. Then he noticed the Black Rose mark on her neck. "Deidara look at this."

Deidara looked at the mark. "Hey! That's the mark of the Black Rose isn't it? Leader wanted it didn't he, un?" He asked.

"Yes, now get the dog on that clay bird of yours. We need to tell Leader about this." Sasori threw Kiari over his shoulder and jumped onto the giant clay bird.

Once Deidara got Shiro they started to fly to their base. It didn't take long for Kiari to wake up while flying.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Above the ground, un." Deidara replied.

"Huh!?" Kiari looked around. There was nothing but sky. She noticed that she was on the clay bird she saw the day before. She looked down and saw the forest rushing past her. "Hey, where's Shiro?"

"Right here." Sasori pointed to Shiro, who was still unconscious.

"Oh Shiro," Kiari hugged him, feeling his soft fur on her face. "What do you want with us?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Sasori replied.

"Listen you," Kiari growled. "I have someone I need to kill and I want to do it now!"

"Well that's going to have to wait." Sasori shrugged.

"Then at least tell me where we're going!" Kiari pleaded starting to get frustrated.

"The Akatsuki base." Sasori replied.

"Akatsuki?!" Kiari gasped. "You're apart of Akatsuki?"

"Yes." Sasori replied bluntly.

"What are you going to do to me!? Tell me damn it!" Kiari yelled as she shook Sasori.

"That's enough," Sasori said calmly as he stopped Kiari from shaking him. "We'll be there soon so shut up and wait like a good little girl."

"I'm not a little girl…" Kiari mumbled as she crossed her arms.

* * *

**Now you may have noticed that my vocabulary sucks. I'm working on it and i don't have the attention span to look through books to find better words. Yes i know that's idiotic but it'll bite me in the butt sooner or later and when that time comes, i'll start adding to my vocabulary. (I'm trying to work on my gramar too...and my spelling. Especialy my spelling. That's the worst for me.) Thanks everyone!!**


	6. He has issues

**Hey people. Sorry for the delay but i have other stories i'm writing so it'll take a while for me to get more chapters up. Enjoy.**

* * *

They got to the Akatsuki base and Kiari was shaking like a leaf.

"Kiari?" Shiro started to wake up.

"Oh Shiro! You're awake!" Kiari hugged him.

"Where are we?"

"Outside of the Akatsuki base." Kiari replied.

"WHAT!?"

"Shh! Calm down. I know they don't want to kill us so just play it cool until we know what they want with us ok?"

"Alright but if anyone tries to hurt you, I'm stepping in."

"So the dog can talk, un?" Deidara asked.

"Yes the dog can talk." Shiro replied annoyed at the fact that he was addressed as 'The Dog'.

"His name is Shiro. Call him 'The Dog' again and he might try to rip out your throat." Kiari warned Deidara.

"I'll remember that, un." Deidara said as he put a hand to over his throat. Kiari giggled.

Sasori opened the door and walked in.

"Ladies first, un." Deidara smirked.

"Humph," Kiari rolled her eyes and walked in with Shiro following at her side. Deidara followed close behind her. Maybe a little too close. "Do you have to loom over me like that?"

"Oh sorry," Deidara fell back a bit. "Your hair just smells good, un."

Kiari laughed out loud. "That's cute." Deidara blushed slightly.

"This way." Sasori said as he led them into a dimly lit room. It was very eerie to Kiari. There was a shadowed figure with spiked hair sitting at a desk at the other end of the room. "Leader-sama. We have the holder of the Black Rose."

"Hm. A girl?" Leader asked.

"She is quite skilled from what we have seen." Sasori told him.

"Fine, get her a cloak and train her so her skill level is even higher." Leader said as he came into the light. He had bright orange hair and piercings everywhere. About three going through his nose, seven or so in each ear, and two more under his lower lip.

"Ok, 1: You are probably the coolest person I've ever seen and 2: When did I ever agree about joining this weird organization?" Kiari asked. Everyone in the room had a little anime sweat drop.

"1: Thank you for the compliment and 2: I decide who joins and who doesn't in this organization so you don't have much of a choice." Leader said mocking her.

"Mocking people isn't very nice…" Kiari mumbled.

"I'm not a very nice person." Leader smirked.

"So I've noticed." Kiari crossed her arms over her chest. Leader gave her a cloak.

"Now get out of here."

"With pleasure. This place is depressing. I mean, really, have you never heard of bright colors?" Kiari asked.

"Just get out." Leader growled. Shiro growled back.

"Come on Shiro." Kiari walked out of the room and Shiro followed. "Why does he want me here anyway?"

"You're the holder of the Black Rose," Deidara replied to her question. "The holder of the Black Rose is said to be two times more powerful than any ordinary ninja and that's just what we need, un."

"Wow, aren't I popular." Kiari rolled her eyes.

"Hey um… Since we don't have a room ready for you yet, would you mind if you had to bunk with me for the time being, un?" Deidara asked.

"Just as long as I have my own bed and you don't snore." Kiari replied.

"Alright, I'll get a bed ready for you and I don't snore, un." Deidara walked off.

"Kiari, you seem to be enjoying the fact that you're staying here," Shiro pointed out. "Are you seriously thinking about staying here?"

"Well Leader did say that I didn't have a choice." Kiari shrugged.

"What about Kakashi? You left without telling him anything and now you're joining the Akatsuki. What do you think he'll do once you don't come home in a week or so?" Shiro asked.

"I know I should try to leave and tell him but how can I? I doubt they'll let me go anywhere by myself for some time," Kiari sighed. "I'll sleep on it and ask in the morning."

"Fine."

"Now let's get acquainted with the other members." Kiari chimed. She saw a man with combed back white hair holding a triple-bladed scythe and decided to say hello. "Hi."

The man looked at her. "What do you want, Bitch?" He asked.

"Ouch, that's rude but I'm Kiari. I just came to say hi." Kiari replied.

"Hi, now beat it." He scoffed.

"But you didn't tell me your name."

"Hidan."

"Nice to meet you, Hidan-san." Kiari smiled.

"Yeah, yeah now beat it." Hidan growled.

"Oh, ok." Kiari hung her head slightly and walked away.

"Don't mind him,' said a large blue-skinned man. "He has quite a temper but you get used to it."

"Alright. I'll remember that." Kiari nodded to him.

"I'm Kisame." He said putting out his hand.

"Kiari." Kiari shook his hand.

"So you're the Black Rose, huh?"

"Yeah. I might just be the last of the Kuro clan if my brother hasn't died." Kiari sighed.

"Hiro Kuro?" Kisame asked.

"Yeah. Have you seen him?" Kiari asked in hopes of having a chance to find her brother.

"A couple years back. I fought him but he almost killed me. He's really powerful. I haven't seen him since." Kisame replied.

"Damn."

"Hey don't worry about it. You're one of us now." Kisame smiled. Kiari smiled back and walked into the living room are. It was nice; it had a large couch and a smaller one surrounding a table. There was a chair that matched the couches and a flat screen TV.

"Wow, that's a big TV!" Kiari exclaimed.

"We hardly use it." Sasori said from behind her.

Kiari jumped in surprise. "Wow, you're stealthy." She laughed.

Sasori smirked. "It's going to be quite amusing having another woman in the organization."

"There's another girl?" Kiari asked hopefully.

"Yes, her name is Konan but she's a higher rank than the rest of us so she is hardly seen around here." Sasori replied.

"Oh, so technically I'm the only girl." Kiari summarized.

"In some sense." Sasori nodded.

"Well… this should be interesting then." Kiari smirked.

"Kiari, can we get some food?" Shiro asked. "I'm getting hungry."

"Oh sure," Kiari nodded. "Hey Sasori-san, is there anything to eat around here?"

"Yes there is," He replied. "Follow me." Kiari followed Sasori into a large room that was a kitchen and a mess hall type place since there was a very large table where everyone can sit and eat. There were many cooking utensils to make all kinds of things! "Go crazy."

"Awesome!" Kiari and Shiro started raiding the fridge.

"Who's the glutton with the dog?" A man with long black hair in a low ponytail asked as he came into the room.

"The dog's name is SHIRO!!" Shiro growled.

"Sorry about him," Kiari apologized. "He has issues."

"I do not have issues!" Shiro yelled. Kiari just giggled.

"I'm Kiari by the way." Kiari smiled.

"Itachi." Itachi said as he walked out of the room.

"He talks too much." Kiari said as she went back to raiding the fridge. Sasori laughed as he sat down.

"Shiro, there's some raw streaks in the back of the fridge if you want some." Sasori told him.

"Sweet!" Shiro exclaimed as he pushed Kiari out of the way but not before she took out a bowl of grapes. She quietly nibbled on the grapes as Shiro destroyed the fridge to get to the steaks.

* * *

**So how'd you like it? i find Shiro to be quite the character, dont you think?R&R please. **


	7. I'm the Black Rose, remember?

Kiari sat at the large table across from Sasori while she ate grapes out of the bowl she got from the fridge. Shiro sat at her feet while he chewed on a steak.

"So Kiari," Sasori started. "How old are you?"

"Thirteen," Kiari replied as she ate another grape. "I'll be fourteen in a couple months. How old are you?"

"Thirty-three," Sasori replied bluntly. Kiari almost choked on the grape in her mouth.

"WHAT?!" She yelled. "But you look as if you're nineteen or twenty!"

"I turned myself into a puppet when I was around that age," Sasori explained as he showed Kiari the circular object, containing his heart, on his chest. "This is the only thing keeping me alive."

"Wow. That's creepy." Kiari shivered a little.

"We better start training you." Sasori said as he got up.

"What? Now? But I was just eating. If I train now I'm going to throw up!" Kiari complained.

"Tough."

"You're so mean." Kiari mumbled.

Kiari and Shiro followed Sasori outside of the Akatsuki base until they came to a clearing in the forest that surrounded them. Deidara was sitting in one of the trees waiting for them.

"What's he doing here?" Kiari asked pointing to Deidara.

"He's going to help you train as well. We're a team now." Sasori replied.

"You mean we're a three man cell? Already? Aw man." Kiari sighed.

"What's so bad about that, un?" Deidara asked.

"Nothing. I just thought that I'd be able to get to know everyone before being assigned to a team." Kiari replied.

"Anyway, let's start your training." Sasori said. "Deidara."

Deidara put his hands in the two pouches that contained the clay he had. He molded the clay into tiny spiders. He threw them all in Kiari's direction. "Katsu!" He yelled and they exploded. Kiari jumped out from the smoke.

"You could have given me a better warning that we were starting." She grumbled while taking out her katana.

"You have to be prepared, un." Deidara told her. He threw a couple more spiders her way. Kiari sliced them in half before they exploded. She pushed her long bangs from her face and smirked.

She ran at Deidara, katana in hand, and lashed out at him. Deidara got out of the way just in time but Kiari was able to cut his cheek before he did. Kiari started to feel a burning pain on her back from her previous fight with Kama. Then Deidara made another explosion go off.

This time something clicked in Kiari's head and she had a flashback of her house exploding with her parents still inside. She froze.

"Kiari, what are you doing!?" Shiro yelled. "Snap out of it!!"

Kiari snapped out of it just in time to see more spiders coming her way. "Damn it!" She yelled in frustration. She jumped out of the way of the explosions. Little spiders crawled up the tree that Kiari had landed in. "Jeez, they're everywhere!" Kiari put her katana back in the sheath and concentrated as best she could. All of the spiders were surrounded by a black and purple aura and sent shooting at Deidara.

"Holy crap, un!" Deidara yelled as he jumped out of the way before Kiari made the spiders explode her self. "How did you do that?"

"I'm the Black Rose, remember?"

"There you go, Kiari!" Shiro exclaimed. "Take him out!"

"With pleasure," Kiari smirked. She created a black rose in her hand. She threw it at the ground like a kunai. As it impaled the ground, it started to grow into a flower-like monster. Its roots were like tentacles and tried to get Deidara but he kept making the roots explode before they could get to him. Kiari just smirked as she created two more roses in her hands and threw them into the ground. They, too, grew into giant flower-like monsters. "Get him!" Kiari ordered.

"Shit." Deidara mumbled to himself. He created a dragon out of clay and flew high into the sky so the Roses couldn't get him. A small dragon came out of the larger dragon's mouth and flew to Kiari. "Katsu!"

It exploded and sent Kiari flying into some tress. She coughed up some blood. "I didn't think it would have come to this," Kiari said as her long brown hair fell out of the ponytail she had put it in. "But you leave me no choice." She sprouted four large wings that resembled leave and she grew a tail that looked like a vine with thorns.

Kiari jumped into the air and flew over to Deidara on his clay dragon. Deidara sent another small dragon at Kiari and it exploded. To Deidara's surprise, Kiari flew out from the cloud of smoke and sliced the large dragon, he was on, in half.

Kiari's vision started fading along with her wings and tail. "Shit!" She yelled. "I'm running low on chakra!" She crash landed before her wings and vision were completely gone.

"I'm finishing this, un!" Deidara growled. Kiari, now a sitting duck, tried her best to dodge every explosion Deidara created.

"No! She'll be killed!" Shiro yelled in a panic.

"Why is that?" Sasori asked.

"When Kiari's chakra runs low, she loses her vision since the power of the Black Rose is helping her see. She's actually blind but thanks to the Black Rose her vision returns when her chakra is high," Shiro explained. "Right now she doesn't have enough chakra to keep her vision so she's as blind as a bat and she'll be killed!"

"Deidara STOP!" Sasori commanded.

"Why, un?"

"She can't see anymore. We're done for the day." Sasori replied and walked away.

"Thank god," Kiari breathed as she fell on her hands and knees. "I haven't used up this much chakra in years…"

"Are you alright, Kiari?" Shiro asked as he ran to her.

"I'm fine Shiro," Kiari smiled weakly. "That was a very intense battle, Deidara-san."

Deidara noticed that Kiari didn't look directly at him when she was talking to him. He then noticed that her eyes were now a faded grey instead of their normal neon purple.

"What's wrong with your eyes, un?" Deidara asked.

"I'm actually blind, in truth, and when my chakra level drops to a low amount, I lose the vision the Black Rose gives me," Kiari explained. "It's no big deal really."

"Do you need help getting back to the base, un?" Deidara asked.

"N-no, I'm fine." Kiari replied trying to get up. She felt dizzy and almost fell back to the ground but Deidara caught her.

"No matter what you say, I'm going to help you, un." He sighed. He put one arm around Kiari's waist and helped her back to the base.

"Are we inside of the base yet?" Kiari yawned.

"Yes we are," Deidara replied. "You should get some sleep now, un." He led Kiari to his room and put her to bed. Kiari instantly fell asleep once her head hit the pillow.

* * *

**I had fun writing this chapter. It's much better than in the original version of this story. Last time, their battle wasn't very long and it was quite boring. Now it's much better! Tell me what you think! **


	8. I'll take care of you

**This chapter is somewhat uneventful so don't say i didnt warn you about it being slightly boring. It's kinda funny at the beginning but that's about it. Enjoy the chapter anyway! :P**

* * *

The next morning, Kiari woke up just as the sun was rising. She blinked a few times and looked around. She could see again. She was in a decent sized room with a bunk bed, dresser, closet, nightstand, and a door leading to a three piece bathroom. There wasn't much light coming from the window since it was still dart out.

Kiari got out of bed and climbed halfway up the ladder leading to the top bunk of the bunk bed. Deidara was still sleeping. He wasn't wearing his head band and his hair was all down. He wasn't wearing a shirt either. Just boxer shorts. Kiari noticed that there was something stitched up on the left side of Deidara's chest. She reached out and stroked the stitches with her fingers. There were strange markings all around the stitches and Kiari wondered what all of that was.

Deidara, seemingly asleep, grabbed Kiari's wrist and she gasped in surprise. "Don't touch that, un." He said bluntly.

"I'm sorry." Kira apologized. Her face was red with embarrassment. "So, what is that?"

"Nothing, un."

"Oh… Okay." Kiari sighed. "Are you going to let go of my wrist any time soon?" Deidara quickly let go of Kiari's wrist and turned onto his side, facing away from her. Kiari poked Deidara's side. He jerked then fell off the other side of the bed. It took about 2 seconds before Kiari heard a thud. She lied down on her stomach and looked down from the other side of the bed to see Deidara sprawled on the floor. "So you're ticklish, are you?" Kiari smirked. Deidara gave her the finger.

Kiari giggled as she slipped down from the bed and landed beside Deidara. She put her hand out to help him up.

"Aren't you freaked out about what's on my hands, un?" Deidara asked her.

"I figured I might as well try to get used to it." Kiari shrugged. Deidara took her hand and Kiari helped him to his feet.

Kiari smiled then walked out of the room. She found Sasori working on one of his puppets in the living area. He smiled at her as she sat beside him. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Sasori." Kiari smiled back.

"So your vision came back, did it?"

"Yes. I feel as good as new."

"I hope Deidara didn't do anything to you." Sasori said.

"No, he didn't." Kiari reassured him.

"I just don't like the idea of a teenage girl sleeping in the same room as a teenage boy." Sasori sighed.

"Nothing's going to happen." Kiari crossed her arms and sunk into the couch a bit. "You sound just like Kakashi."

"The copy cat ninja?"

"Yeah, he took care of me after my parents were killed by Kama. That's the reason why I want to kill him. To avenge my parents." Kiari explained. Then she realized something. "I never told Kakashi that I left the village. I need to tell him I'm alright."

"I don't think you'll be able to do that."

"Why not?"

"Think about it, you left the village and never bothered to tell him about anything then you come back and tell him you're apart of Akatsuki. What do you think he's going to say?" Sasori asked her. Kiari sighed deeply.

"Then what am I supposed to do? Kakashi is like a father to me. He's the only family I have besides Shiro."

"You can't do anything about it," Sasori shrugged. "Just let it go and move on."

"I can't! That's insane." Kiari snapped.

"I doubt Leader would even let you go tell him anyway. There's no point in even trying."

"I'm going to ask anyway. O matter how useless you say it is." Kiari snorted as she got up and walked to Leader's room. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it. Leader opened the door and stared at Kiari blankly.

"What do you want, Black Rose?" He asked.

"My name is Kiari and I was wondering if I could go back to my village and tell my adoption father about what I'm doing right now so he knows I'm alright." Kiari told him.

"No." Leader said bluntly.

"Why not!?"

"If you tell anyone then they'll come looking for you and we don't need that so I'm not letting you." Leader said before closing the door. Kiari stood there in front of his door for a while. Her vision started to blur with tears.

She stormed off past Sasori and out of the base. She needed to be alone so she sat high up in a tree and watched the sun rise.

"There you are," Sasori said as he sat down beside her. "I told you that you wouldn't be able to do that."

"I don't need you to tell me again." Kiari growled trying to hide her face from him. Sasori grabbed Kiari's chin and made her look into his eyes.

"Kiari, this place will never be like the home you once lived in. This environment is much harsher but if you'd like, I can take care of you as if you were my child but mind you, I've never had kids and you will go through intense training."

"Really?" Kiari asked. "You'd really take care of me?" Sasori nodded in response. Kiari's vision blurred with tears again as she hugged Sasori.

Over the next few days, Kiari went through serious training with Sasori and Deidara. Even Shiro joined in the training. Today, Sasori had a special training in min for Kiari.

"Sit down, Kiari." Sasori told her.

"Why? What are we doing?" Kiari asked.

"We're going to enhance the powers that you can use with the Black Rose," Sasori replied. "You're going to try and read Deidara's mind."

"What? Why mine, un?" Deidara asked.

"Because I said so now, both of you; sit down facing each other." Sasori ordered. Deidara and Kiari sat down facing each other. "Now Kiari, I want you to concentrate on Deidara. Push out every other thought in your mind. Concentrate."

"This is ridiculous, un." Deidara rolled his eyes. Sasori kicked him in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Be quiet."

Kiari closed her eyes and thought of Deidara. She pushed every other thought out of her head. Not too long after, she was able to feel his presence stronger than before. She concentrated harder. She was able to hear his voice but he wasn't speaking, she could hear his thoughts. "Think of something." Kiari whispered. Deidara began thinking and Kiari said everything he thought, out loud. "This is ridiculous; she can't read my mind, un. I doubt she knows I like…" Kiari trailed off at that last part and blushed deeply. She opened her eyes and looked over at Deidara who was also blushing.

"Come Shiro," Sasori smirked as he started to walk away. "Let's leave these two alone." Shiro followed Sasori, leaving Deidara and Kiari alone.

"What you thought," Kiari started. "That wasn't real was it?" Although it sounded like she wanted him to say no, in the back of her mind she wanted him to say it was real.

"N-no… it wasn't, un." Deidara replied trying not to make eye contact. They sat in silence for some time before they heard something. "What was that, un?"

"Don't know," Kiari replied as she got up. "Let's go find out." Deidara got up and followed Kiari as she ran. Kiari saw that it was a person but she couldn't get a good look at them. They were moving too fast.

"Slow down, un!" Deidara called.

"No, we'll lose the ninja!" Kiari snapped. They kept following the ninja until it go tot the Akatsuki base. They ran after the ninja just as it ran into the base. "Crap! They're after Akatsuki!"

Kiari and Deidara were just about to attack the ninja but stopped once they saw the ninja having a stare down with Kisame.

* * *

**Yay cliff hangers! I love writing them but hate reading them so i know it's bothering you. Tell me what you think of the chapter. Just don't flame it. Anything else is welcome. Thanks ~XDeidara**


End file.
